Civil War 'Trailer'
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: New friends, new school, new enemies and new adventures! Read&Review please!


**Soooo here is the trailer I was talking to you about! I really hope you enjoy reading it and I hope you like the story! We are talking about a new school, new professors, new friends and new enemies. We are talking about something new. And of course our characters are older and the story is after the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Our characters continue their edication in a different School for Wizardry! Let us find out more.**

* * *

''Good morning Hermione. How did you slept?'' Draco asked and walked at her right side

Hermione looked at him and smiled ''Are you going to ask me the same question every day you see me?'' she asked and shook her head

''Yes I am! I like to see how you sleep every night. I want to be sure that if something happens one night at your dreams I will know it so I can come the next one and destroy whatever has hurt you.'' Draco answered her and Hermione was left with her mouth open. Draco looked at her ''What?'' he asked with question in his eyes.

Hermione shook her head again and smiled ''Thank you Draco'' She said and the two walked towards their class.

They took their seats and the professor started very soon. Lira leaned to Hermione's ear ''I may like potions but I hate Professor Karma.''

Hermione tried to not laugh and bite her lip. ''Shhh, she will hear you.' she said to her friend and Lira nodded and she too tried not to laugh. After their class came to an end they went out to the garden to find their friend. After walking around for about 5 minutes they found her sitting next to their favorite tree. They look at each other and they walk over to her. Hermione put her hand to her shoulder ''Stella, are you alright?'' she asks and sits now next to her.

Stella looks at her and nods ''I am fine Mia. I just feel a little tired. That is all'' she says and both Hermione and Lira smiles

''What were you doing last night my lady? You didn't come back to our room last night.'' Lira said and Hermione laughed.

''Stop it Mione.'' Stella said but she too laughed ''I stayed with Stefan last night and we slept together.'' She Continued and laughed

Before Lira could answer her they heard a fight taking place and they looked at the place they heard yells. ''Oh my Gosh'' Hermione said and stood up and started running towards the scene. She was immediately followed but Stella and Lira.

''You bastard, don't you ever again lay a hand to a person who can't treat you the same way.'' Harry yelled to a guy named Lucas.

''Oh I am scared now.'' Lucas said and he and his friends mocked Harry and yelled

''You should be'' Draco answered and threw a punch to Lucas who fell to the floor.

Lucas stood up quickly and tried to punch Draco who moved out of the way quickly. The two boys started fighting with their hands completely forgetting that they have wands.

Harry and some other boys tried to stop them. ''Draco come on stop it mate. Stop it.''

The two boys didn't hear a thing. This time Lucas punched Draco to his stomach and he fell down holding his stomach.

''Draco'' Hermione yelled and she run to his side and kneeled down to see if he was okay. ''Draco, Draco are you okay'' she asked worried

Draco looked at her and nodded. With Hermione's help he stood up but Hermione soon was thrown down before Lucas could hit her with a spell.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Harry yelled and using his wand he took Lucas wand in his hands.

''Hermione doesn't have any part in this why did you attacked her?'' Harry yelled

''Because your friends are my enemies Potter. From this moment this school has a civil war. You will pay for believing that you are the best from us all.'' Lucas said with venom in his voice.

''I never thought that I am better than any of you Lucas'' Harry said but Lucas didn't turned around. He continued walking with his team inside the school.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Hermione who was in Draco's arms. He walked towards them and he touched Hermione's cheek ''You okay Mione?'' he asked

Hermione nodded and without leaving from Draco's arms she kissed Harry's cheek ''Don't think that you are again responsible for this. Lucas and his friends are responsible for this Harry.'' She said and Harry looked at her and closed his eyes.

''Hermione's right Harry. Don't think bad for yourself. All this is Luca's fault. Not yours.'' Draco said and Harry smiled.

The three friends new that something big was coming again upon their heads. They had to be prepaired for everything. Lucas was a very dark wizard and they had to be always ready for him.

* * *

 **This is the end of the trailer. What do you think? Leave reviews please! I need them to take power and passion as well as love to continue with this. It's been a long time since the last time I wrote something!**

 **Much love**

 **Mia :)**


End file.
